


An Evening with Commander Kelly and Nigel

by Jhonni



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Affection, Banter, Fluff, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, Humor, M/M, Spacedogs Summer, shameless fluff, spacedogs -freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been waiting for weeks for Commander Kelly's online Q & A. Can Nigel wait a few hours for it to be over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a spacedogs fic.

First there was the huff as he plopped onto the sofa. Then the clunk of a well-polished shoe on the coffee table, not once but twice. Even a groan.

No reaction.

Nigel searched Adam’s profile. “Hey. Remember me.”

What a sight. Big, bad Nigel all puppy-eyed. Even his tone was forlorn. Any other night, Adam would have had a huge grin by now.

“Hm? Oh, sorry. It’s just ...” Adam shifted in his pillow nest, renewing his grip on a cup of cocoa.

“I know. I know.” Nigel reached out to tug a shoelace. “Commander Scott Kelly. Whoever the fuck that is.”

“You don’t know?” Adam was sure he'd told him.

“Of course I know, darling.” The left shoe fell with a thud as he moved on to the right. “You haven’t talked about anything else for days. Online Q & A with an astronaut in orbit.”

When Nigel looked up, there it was. That smile. The little crease on the bridge of Adam's nose. It was slow progress, but progress all the same. Enough to put a gleam in Nigel's eyes.

“Should I be jealous?”

The hand on Adam’s knee was warm, even through the blanket. He felt his cheeks turn pink.

“Nigel ...”

That fucking tone. Damn it worked. Hitting Nigel somewhere right between the heart and lands south.

“Yes, darling?” he purred, lids at half-mast as he slid his hand higher.

“Do you -” Adam swallowed, glancing down at the screen of his laptop.

Commander Kelly. Nigel. Commander Kelly.

Adam sighed. _It’s just one night._

"Do you think you can get me a pad and pen? I want to keep track of what's been asked and answered."


	2. Chapter 2

Patience was so fucking hard but attitude wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

“Coming right up, gorgeous.” 

That wasn’t so bad. And Adam’s smile was ample reward. For now anyway.

Nigel was half way back from the kitchen when he realized he’d grabbed a blue pen. Adam preferred black. Not only did Adam prefer black, he could expound at length why black was a better choice. Could and had only just last week. After pawing through the junk drawer, Nigel found the one black pen hidden under some takeout menus. He was set.

Or maybe not.

Adam took one look and passed it back. “Not this one.” 

“Darling, it’s black.” 

It was a marvel how Adam managed to look both sheepish and determined at the same time. Nigel knew what was coming. He could have preempted, but he wanted to hear it.

“Nigel ...”

Goddamn. Sometimes a fuck up paid off. 

“Yes?” A drawl mirrored Adam’s sugar sweetness.

“Can you get me the one in my bag? The NASA one?”

Naturally. 

“For you darling, anything. Is the pad okay?”

Adam pulled the pad into his lap. The one that usually lived by the phone. Coffee stained, covered with Nigel’s doodles. “It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure?”

Most people would have taken Adam’s nod for a yes. But most people wouldn’t have noticed the way he was chewing his lip.

“You don’t seem sure.”

Adam lowered his eyes. “Well …” 

“Is it in your bag too?”

A real nod this time. Nigel was sure of it. He kissed Adam’s head. “I’ll be right back, gorgeous.”

Round two. The right pen and the right pad.

“Thank you, Ni.” Adam leaned up to meet him in a cocoa-flavored kiss

“Anytime, love.”

“Nigel?”

Nigel let out a long sigh, stretching his legs back on the coffee table. “Yes, darling?”

“You don’t have to sit with me. I mean, it’s okay if you want to go out.”

Adam meant it, of course. There wasn’t a martyr bone in his body. He certainly didn’t look upset. Cheerful more like. A kind of excitement Nigel envied if he was being honest. Adorable too. All curled up in one of Nigel’s concert shirts. 

At another point in his life, Nigel might have been surprised at how easy the decision was. Now he didn’t even need to think about it.

Reaching across the back of the sofa, he stroked a curl around Adam’s ear. Warm smiles met.

“Me, you, and Commander Kelly. Where else would I be?”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
